royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathalan Siegel (III)
Nathalan Siegel (official title being "King Nathalan, the Third of His Name, King of Fantasica and the Master of Jewels and the Final Serpent") is one of the main characters featured in Kings and Queens, being one of seven viewpoint characters. Nathalan is the first and only child of King Mondrew Siegel the fourth, and Queen Astoria Siegel, his wife. He is also the step-brother to Princesses Mena and Beatrice. Nathalan is the only known surviving member of the Great Siegel Stronghold, having only been two when Maurice Winchester took the throne from his King Father. His Queen Mother, Astoria, sent three Knights across to the Summer Isles with Nathalan so he could be safe from the battle. During his own perspective in Kings and Queens, Nathalan, aided by Ser Jerome and Princeton Summers, married Viona, taking over Viona's father Iitiri tribe after his death. During his final two chapters, his wife, Viona, commits suicide after she believes Nathalan is betraying their marital pact by sleeping with Henlara, but in truth, Henlara was actually informing Nathalan to change his destiny to finding his lost aunt who remains alive. Background Nathalan Siegel was born in Woesien, the firstborn son and only child to King Mondrew Siegel, the Fourth, and Queen Astoria Siegel, and is the step-brother to Princesses Mena and Beatrice. Queen Astoria sent three Knights across to the Summer Isles, along with young Prince Nathalan, to protect him from Maurice Winchester. Nathalan grew up with the three Knights equally raising and protecting him. Ser Jerome Rowell was considered the leader of these three Knights, and is also the only one who still lives to the days and months during Kings and Queens. Nathalan and the three Knights moved around a lot, in fear of Nathalan being found by Winchester men. The longest they had spent in a place was with Lady Dorothea, a woman with many riches, sons and daughters. Lady Dorothea is aware who Nathalan is, and also believes he is the true King of Fantasica. Prior to the start of the series, Nathalan has lived in several other places. Royalty and Jewels series ''Kings and Queens'' Nathalan serves as a somewhat antagonist throughout Kings and Queens, as he plots to take his home back from those who took it from him. Taking the advice from Ser Jerome and Princeton Summers, Nathalan marries Viona, the daughter to Tri Bono, who will happily give Nathalan command of his Iitiri tribe, in the exchange of Nathalan marrying Viona. Not long after their marriage, Tri Bono dies of old age, therefore Nathalan becomes the Tri of the Iitiri tribe. Much to his disappointment, Nathalan realises how hard it is to be a Tri, as he has to prove to his own people that he has what it takes to lead them. Therefore, he is forced to kill another Iitiri tribe leader, Tri Ugor, and upon his death, Tri Ugor's tribespeople go over to Nathalan. On top of all that, his wife, Viona, tries desperately to get Nathalan to sleep with her so she can provide him a heir. Nathalan stops her many attempts, simply because he is not attracted to her, but eventually gives in. Nathalan and his tribespeople camp outside the slave city, Rokarho, as Spring Wind Storms are pretty horrible to walk through. During their stop, Viona finds out she's pregnant, but her baby dies, and a travelling woman, by the name of Henlara informs her that she has a bad environment. Henlara then begins to spend time with Nathalan, and tells him that he is not alone. Intrigued, Nathalan listens to her story, and is surprised when he learns that his aunt, Kamara Siegel, managed to escape from Snake Rock during the destruction of his family. In his final two chapters, Viona choses to drown herself in the lake inside the city because she did not feel loved. Many of the Iitiri tribespeople leave, but a few are persuaded by Nathalan to stay, to travel to Bellatoma to find his long-lost aunt. Among the few who leave with Nathalan are Ser Jerome, Princeton Summers, and a trustee rider, Gargon. This sets the stepping stones for Nathalan's storyline in the second novella. Personality Relationships Notes Category:Characters Category:Kings and Queens characters Category:Married characters Category:For Siegel Stronghold Category:Siegel Stronghold Category:Iitiri tribe Category:Kings Category:Nobility Category:Princes